lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Hero
"Forbidden Hero" is the 8th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It aired on July 1, 2015. This is the 80th episode overall. Plot When Leo is injured during a mission, Tasha rushes to the academy to take care of him, and sees the danger that happens when her son is on missions. Story When Leo is injured during a mission, Tasha rushes to the academy to take care of him. After finding out what happens on missions, she bans Leo from going on any more missions, but he disobeys and goes on a mission with his siblings. When Tasha finds out, she kicks Leo off the team and tells him that he is moving back to Mission Creek. Meanwhile, Caitlin also appears and Bob immediately gets attracted to her. Bree tells Chase that she is mature now, but she fights over Bob (even though she doesn't really want him). In the end, Bob tells Bree he only "liked Caitlin" to see if Bree liked him. At the end of the episode, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Tasha are having a home-cooked dinner in the Mentor Quarters. Suddenly, a Category 5 Hurricane comes in. Bree and Chase rush down to get the students to the training area safely. Tasha thinks it is another trick, and almost dies. Leo rescues her and proves that he has a place on the team. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * This is Tasha's and Caitlin's first appearance in Season 4. * This is the first time Caitlin has visited the Davenport Bionic Academy. * This is possibly Tasha's first time visiting the island. * This is the first episode that features Bob without Spin. * This is the second time Leo was injured, and the first time it happened twice in one episode. The first time was in You Posted What?!?. * This episode related to Crush, Chop and Burn but instead of Adam, Bree, & Chase leaving, it was Leo who was going to leave. *Hal Sparks was absent in this episode. * A reference to Mission Mania was made in this episode. * Leo almost had to move back with Tasha in Mission Creek. * This is the second time in the series Tasha appears without Donald , the first time was Leo's Jam. * Tasha refers to Scooby - Doo. * Tasha thinks the world needs more walnut crackers. * Until this episode, Adam didn't know Tasha and Donald are married. * The Mentor Quarters now has a random steel handlebar near the pool which was used by Tasha to hold on to when the storm came in, however it might just be there for this episode. Goofs * Chase tells Caitlin that no outsiders are allowed on the island, however, in Adam Steps Up, Janelle was an outsider and in Under Siege, Kerry Perry was an outsider. However, Caitlin invited herself, whereas the former two were invited in by a member of the Davenport Bionic Academy. ** Although this may be because Chase didn't like Caitlin being there. Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code:ForbiddenHero Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Caitlin Related Pages Category:Caitlin Episodes Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes in the Summer Category:July Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes written by Steve Joe Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Major Events